Chloes sister
by inkprincess568
Summary: Immagine if Chloe had a sister. That she wasnt the only important one around. This goes right along with the TV shows except i added Grace  Chloe's sister  its going to be a rough ride :


I do not own anything to do with the books or tv show of The Nine Lives of Chloe King. I am just a fiction writer that likes to put myself or other people in the story from another point of view. Now with that out of the way I hope you enjoy :)

Have you ever sat back and thought about where you came from and where its going to lead you? I've tried to before but you see a lot of my past is a mystery. I know next to nothing about my parents, my "homeland" or pretty much any other background to my life. Everyone says it doesn't matter, but sometimes I question that. Its not that I don't love the family that took me, no that not what I'm trying to get at. Its just difficult not knowing any solid facts about yourself... The only for sure things is that I was named Grace at birth and I was a Caucasian female. Its not really much to go on.

I'm part of a perfect family now. Well, maybe not perfect. I have a wonderful mom and a sister named Chloe. I used to have a dad too, but I was to young to make any memories before he ran out on the family.

My sister Chloe is just like me. We were both adopted from the same place. It was apparently in some great time of distress and everything was kind of done under the table. Only a few of the papers made it through the transition. No ones even sure about Chloe and I being blood sisters. But that doesn't matter, blood isn't the only definition of a family.

Well I guess I shouldn't say that shes exactly like me. Other than the shared history and a similar personality we don't have much more in common. To put it simply, Chloe can be described as today's image of perfection. On the other hand was me. Straight, dark brown hair and an average height and build. Our blue eyes were similar... but that was all I had going for me.

Well there was one other thing, our friends. I was nearly as close to Amy and Paul as Chloe was. Like I said, almost. That didn't stop me from sometimes feeling like just I didn't belong.

Right now none of that really mattered. Today was Chloe's birthday and in replacement of a sweet party 16 she was never going to get, we decided to sneak into a club. I was just hoping that me being 15 wouldn't get us caught.

The club was so stimulating. The danger of getting caught, the hot mess of bodies on the dance floor, the smell of sweat and alcohol mixing in the air. I threw myself into it, dancing wildly with the occasional stranger. I was having the greatest time of my life.

At a break in the music I decide to check up on the others. Strangely, Amy and Paul were nowhere to be found. Chloe was still with that guy that she hooked up with at the beginning, Xavier, if I recall. With a quick thumbs up in her direction I slipped out the back door for some fresh air.

I shivered as I was hit by the crisp night air. It was such a beautiful night. The stars above were piercing despite the glare of the street lights. The air was filled with the hollow bass of the club music and the noise of the angry cars on the main highway. I never realized how alive the night could be. Its so overwhelming.

I close my eyes and lean against the wall. The club door squeaks open again, a soft footfall coming to a rest in front of me. Alarms go off in my head, but still my eyes remain closed. The stranger shifts their weight and my body reacts. I sidestep the punch and use the attackers momentum against him. The next thing I know, hes pinned between me and the ground. Umm what just happened?

Apparently I broke my concentration or something because a moment later he shakes my hold, flips over and pins me down. Shadows fall over his face as he studies me, like a lion studying its prey.

"You have power. I can teach you how to use it." His voice was low but young. He pulled me to my feet, put his number in my phone and then just walked away disappearing into the shadows.

I felt bad for leaving Chloe, but I was to freaked out to stay around any longer. Maybe the party life wasn't made for me after all. I trusted her to take care of herself. I was ready to crash.


End file.
